Dulces Sueños
by Nao Bezariuz
Summary: YAOI Lemmon, favor de leer a discreción. Percy y Nico en la casa del difunto Gerión, dentro del laberinto de Dédalo. Un sueño puede cambiar todo para ambos, en una noche. Todo empieza con leves confesiones, y termina, bueno, en algo muy vocal. Regalo exclusivo y especial para Kira-Ler 3 ya te lo debía sis


PercyCo - dulces sueños

Era un gran claro, muy hermoso. Algún espacio parte de un valle, con pasto suave y plantas con hermosas florecillas de todos colores. A lo lejos, una playita, donde caía tenue la luz de la Luna, y podía sentir la suave brisa marina acariciar mi rostro. Entonces te vi.

Tendido sobre la arena, estabas tú. Con la vista fija en el horizonte, la Luna iluminaba tu blanca piel de mármol, semidesnuda y suave, que me invitaba a acercarme y besarla.

Y eso hice. Caminé por la vereda que se abría ante mi, recogiendo flores negras y rojas, para obsequiarte un bonito ramo, y verte sonreír.

El sonido de las olas sólo era superado por el latir de mi corazón conforme me acercaba a ti, deslizando mis pies por la blanca arena. No obstante, sentía paz, porque la playa es mi hogar, y tú mi felicidad.

-Nico -te llamé suavemente, y te volviste hacia mi. Tus preciosos ojos negros me miraban fijamente, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro. Por los dioses, eres tan hermoso.

Me quedo un tiempo contemplándote, pero en ese lugar no existe el tiempo. Sólo tú, yo, y la playa.

Pero repentinamente, mientras me pierdo en tus ojos, una violenta ola se forma en las profundidades del mar, y se aproxima con velocidad. El mar se torna verde obscuro, furioso, colérico y violento. El cielo se ennegrece abruptamente, y mi padre, Poseidón, se muestra furioso de su hijo amante, enamorado del hermoso hijo de Hades.

La ola nos golpea violentamente. Te tomo de la mano, y lo único que sale de mis labios es la verdad: "Te amo. No te soltaré".

Entonces desperté

Pov de Nico

Desperté en medio de la obscuridad, asustado. Mi piel estaba mojada de sudor, y mi cabello adherido al rostro. Una fría brisa entró por la ventana, y me causó un escalofrío. Miré por aquella ventana abierta y las estrellas se asomaron a mi encuentro.

"El señor de la oscuridad no puede temerle a ella" pensé, sentándome en la cama y apartando las cobijas. Minos no estaba ahí, ni se encontraba cerca. Un pequeño descanso de él.

Respiré hondo, y traté de recordar mi sueño.

Un claro... Estaba sentado en una playa, luz de Luna, mar, y...

-¡Percy, el tsunami! -sorpresivamente, me encontré diciendo esto en voz alta, sin la intención de hacerlo.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensé. Volví la mirada alrededor, pero no logre ver nada. Me paré de la cama y asomé la cabeza por la ventana. A lo lejos se veían vacas rojo cereza pastando a la luz de la Luna.

-Claro, el rancho de Gerión.

Recobré mis recuerdos de aquel día: Percy y sus amigos del campamento habían llegado, salidos del laberinto. Me mostré muy furioso, desde luego. Pero por más que lo hubiera estado aquella tarde, por más que me quemara por dentro el verlo, el saber que Bianca había muerto y él se podía plantar en frente de mí, por mas que me destrozara eso, ahora no sentía nada. La media noche me traía una sensación de calma y melancolía mezcladas. Una especie de manera distante de ver las cosas... Quizás un poco de tristeza me invadiera en ese rato, pero sólo eso. Quizás aquel sueño... ¿Qué significaba? Percy se había acercado con flores para mí, yo sentía que lo amaba de verdad.

...

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PERCY...!?

Dos palabras: cachetada mental.

No se cómo me sentí en ese momento: miserable, por una parte, feroz por otra, y en una muy pequeña, enternecido.

En lo que debatía por mis sentimientos yo solo, sentí cómo un extraño y oscuro sentimiento me obligaba a pensar: Percy Jackson. Ir donde él.

¿Por qué? No lo se, sólo sentía eso. Como no podía poner mi cabeza en orden, ni podría hacerlo, ni podría volver a dormir, y menos después de aquel sueño, sólo obedecí. Me levanté lentamente, con esa fuerte curiosidad dándome golpecitos en el pecho: Percy.

Me adentré en la oscuridad del pasillo dando suaves pisadas. Mi respiración era agitada, mi corazón le hacía el compás. Me dirigí hacia la sala de la casita de Gerión, quien por cierto, estaba muerto. Percy seguro estaría dormido sobre un sillón. Lo escuché hablar de eso con el sátiro.

Al final del pasillo, me recargue en un pilar contiguo a la sala, y me quedé quieto pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era prudente, y justo cuando concluí que no lo era, y resolví en dar media vuelta y largarme de ahí, él me vió.

-¿Nico?

No había reparado en la televisión encendida, y en él, que estaba despierto ahora mirándome con sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz tenue del televisor. No vi al sátiro por ninguna parte, y de alguna manera eso me tranquilizó.

-Y... yo ya me iba -involuntariamente, fijé mirada en el suelo.

-No, espera...

Quédate Nico. No puedes irte ahora.

-¿Si? -me volví hacia él.

-Puedes quedarte un momento, quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué quieres Jackson? Es medianoche -mi voz sonaba molesta, pero en realidad deseaba quedarme con él... ¿por qué?

-¿Podemos hablar sin que te enfurezcas?

-No, ya se a dónde va esto... Es sobre Bianca

Él se quedó callado. Yo tenía razón.

Pero no quería hablar de ella. Me sentía... Vulnerable, tan patético.

-No quiero hablar de ella, Percy. Otro día me vengaré, pero ahora no.

Se mantuvo callado. Sus ojos verdes me miraban atentamente. Esbozó una sonrisa amigable, hasta reconfortante.

-Esta bien. De todos modos, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? -dijo por fin. Se sentó en el sillón, haciendo la cobijita a un lado, y me invitó a sentarme también. Obedecí, y me senté a una distancia prudente.

-Yo... Tuve una pesadilla -me irritaba sonar como un niño pequeño e indefenso, pero a él parecía gustarle.

-¿Qué soñaste? -preguntó curioso. Me pareció que poco le faltó para sonar como una madre preocupada por su crio, pero había una intriga más allá de sus deseos de ser complaciente conmigo, como generalmente ocurría.

-Bueno... Soñé... -¿Debo contarle? Uhhh ahora no podré zafarme, conociendo a Percy, insistirá infinitamente hasta que le cuente. Y mi paciencia no esta dispuesta a tolerar más de un "vamos Nico, cuéntame por favor".

Quizás si omito la última parte en donde... Él... Umm... Quizás con eso se quede en paz.

-Soñé que estaba sentado en una playa... Era de noche, el firmamento era hermoso, la arena suave, la marea se veía calmada, armoniosa -Percy me miraba con atención, y yo trataba de no distraerme con sus ojos verde profundo. -mmh, y luego tú te acercabas, y una ola gigante de tsunami nos devoraba de repente. Entonces desperté.

Omití la parte de las flores que me obsequiaba, y el hecho de que lo contemplé largo rato, perdido en sus ojos verde mar. Y lo que no me admitía ni a mí mismo: que lo amaba profundamente.

Suspiró de una manera dulce, y se hincó sobre sus rodillas en el sillón, posicionándose en frente de mí, acercándose lentamente, demasiado. Yo me moví un poco para atrás, pero de igual manera terminó muy cerca de mí. Yo sólo lo miré, sin saber que hacer a continuación, y tratando de descifrar lo que él haría, inútilmente. Percy, eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Que curioso... -su tono tenía un deje de suspicacia, o era... ¿Sensualidad? -Nico, creo que tuvimos... -su mano comenzó a tocar mi cabello, y acarició mi mejilla con un lento movimiento -el mismo sueño.

-¿qué? -me aparté hacia atrás, sobresaltado por todo: su tono de voz, su mano en mi mejilla, y un sueño compartido. Retiré su mano con la mía lentamente -Percy, eso es imposible.

-No lo es -declaró -soñé exactamente lo mismo, o casi: un gran claro, me acercaba a una playa, y tu estabas sobre la arena, me mirabas, y te miraba, y también había una enorme ola al final, que me despertó, quizás al mismo tiempo que a ti. La única diferencia era... -vaciló un instante, y bajo la mirada. Sentí que tomaba mi mano con suavidad, dulzura, y esto pareció darle ánimos para continuar -...que yo te amaba, y sentía que tu me amabas también. Te obsequié unas flores antes de que la violenta ola nos golpeara.

-Whoa, es impresionante -pensé. Mi curiosidad y mi duda crecían más y más. Un sueño compartido... Ahora lo había visto todo. Lo único que me incomodaba admitir... -Ahh... Percy... Tú y yo... soñamos exactamente lo mismo. Con todos los detalles.

Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad, algo parecido a cómo luciría si hubiera derrotado a todos los titanes sin esfuerzo, y los dioses le debieran eterna obediencia. Una traviesa sonrisa brotó de sus labios, y continuó acercándose lentamente.

-Nico, tú me amas, ¿no es así? El sueño no es sólo eso. Es real. Lo que yo siento es real, Nico -tomó mis dos manos con las suyas, y delicadamente las entrelazó.

Ahora que sabía aquello, el plan era salir corriendo de ahí, y alejarme lo mas lejos que pueda. Pero no hice nada. Me quedé sentado, muy cerca de él, sin poder mover un músculo. Dentro de mí ocurrían muchas cosas, pero mientras, afuera...

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

-Sólo si tú lo dices primero -susurró en mi oído al acercarse. Rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, y sentí su calor. Es como volver a la vida luego de un atormentante tiempo en el inframundo -quiero escucharte... Dilo.

-yo... Percy, yo... Yo te... Percy, yo te amo -dije al final, firmemente, y sin titubeos, después de algún esfuerzo.

No sabía si mi vida seguiría siendo una miseria, si podía empeorar más, si Bianca regresaría algún día, o si al día siguiente me despertaría avergonzado de lo que hice. Lo único que de verdad sabía en ese momento era lo último que salió de mis labios: "Percy, yo te amo" y nada más interesaba. Nada.

Sentí sus labios rozar mi cara, y suavemente desplazándose hacia mi boca. Cuando llegaron, se colaron despacio dentro de mí, con gentileza. Sus manos acompañaron el acto, acariciando suavemente mi cabello al compás de el dulce beso.

Me gustaba. Todo aquello me enloquecía de un exquisito placer. Perdí los estribos, y me entregué completamente a él, quedando a su merced, por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Primera y última? No. Seguro.

Entendí su lenguaje sin palabras, su delicadeza, el tacto de cada poro de mi piel al contacto con la suya, con sus labios, sus manos traviesas, sus ojos hermosos, mirándome como a nadie más...

Nos separamos luego de aquel dulce beso. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y vi en sus ojos que ardía por dentro... Al igual que yo.

Se jaló hacia arriba su camisa anaranjada con las sigla del campamento mestizo, y por fin la retiró. Al principio la idea me asustó un poco. Pude ver, gracias a la tenue luz artificial del televisor, su torso perfecto. Como si los mismos dioses hubiesen esculpido aquel cuerpo bronceado y bien dotado. Como si se tratase de una gran pintura, o de una masacre humana (como es más mi gusto) lo observé embobado no se cuanto tiempo. Y él notó esto.

Acercó lentamente sus brazos hacia mí, y tiró de mi camisa negra hacia arriba, con suavidad, como si fuera una fina pieza de porcelana, y una vez que me la quitó completamente, la tiró lejos, al igual que hizo con la suya.

Me miró de arriba a abajo, inspeccionando cada detalle de mi pálida piel oliva. Cuando parecía querer acercarse a postrarse sobre mí, se detuvo en seco, titubeante, y se separó un poco.

-Nico, yo... Lo que estoy a punto de hacerte... Tan sólo tienes diez años, y... No quiero que tú...

-ya... -le interrumpí -¿es por la inocencia? Percy, sólo hazlo -me acerqué a él, hincándome sobre mis rodillas, y le besé la frente -el señor de la oscuridad no suplica, así que te ordeno que lo hagas -ni tratándose de esa situación me rebajaría, y él lo sabe.

-hmm, como desees, "señorito" -se burló levemente de mis palabras, pero no era la ocasión para hacerle retractarse de aquello.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa al responder, y prosiguió con su siguiente movimiento. Me recostó suavemente en el sillón, y se postró sobre mí, apoyándose con sus manos en el sillón a la altura de mi cabeza, a gatas. Parecía que en verdad se divertiría con lo que venía a continuación.

Puso un dedo sobre el botón de mi pantalón de mezclilla negra, y me miró como pidiendo consentimiento. Yo sólo asentí, confirmando lo que ya había declarado, y él, con un rápido movimiento desabrochó mi botón y bajó el cierre con una de sus hábiles manos. Luego con ambas tiró del pantalón y lo sacó con facilidad.

Acarició mis blancas piernas de niño desde el tobillo hasta donde mis boxers se lo permitían. Al sentir su mano tan cerca de mi entrepierna di un respingo, a lo que él sonrió, divertido.

Me besó en los labios nuevamente. Esta vez fue algo más salvaje. Ya no tendría mucha delicadeza, o no más de la necesaria, como en un principio, y eso me gustaba. Mordió un poco mi labio inferior y coló su lengua dentro. Fue enseñándome poco a poco cómo se hacía aquello, pues yo, por ser nuevo en la materia, no podía ayudar mucho. Ahora nos separamos por falta de aire a causa de la intensidad. Sonrió como antes y fue abriéndose un camino de besos espontáneos por mi piel, acariciándola con sus ligeras manos.

Entonces, repentinamente solté un gemido, y luego otro. El no poder evitar aquello me irritaba un poco, pero al verlo a él satisfecho, esta irritación desapareció, y dejé de preocuparme por ello.

Por fin, su boca y sus manos llegaron al filo de mi ropa interior. Hizo una pequeña pausa y yo, intrigado, levanté la cabeza para ver que sucedería. Mi amante retiró la insignificante prenda con la boca, mordiéndola por el filo y tirando hacia abajo. Para sacarla se auxilió con sus manos, y yo también cooperé.

Y ahí me tenía, completamente desnudo e indefenso, a su merced.

-Dioses, Nico. Eres tan hermoso -musitó mientras observaba cada centímetro de mi pálida piel. Como un niño en navidad, con un nuevo juguete que tanto deseó todo el año.

Rio discretamente al fijar su mirada en mi sexo, exigiendo total atención. Yo no veía nada cómico. Es más, creo que es la máxima capacidad que he observado jamás (¡no me juzguen!).

-... ¿Qué ocurre?

-nada -sonrió -te amo -se acercó nuevamente y besó mi estómago.

-oye, esto es injusto -me quejé intentando concentrarme en mi habla mientras él se preparaba no sé para qué, desplazando lento y suave sus manos hacia mi entrepierna -tu pantalón -con la punta de mis dedos del pie intentaba jalarlo hacia abajo, indicándole la gran desigualdad, pero apartó mi pie gentilmente con su mano y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿nunca te enseñaron que hay una entrada antes del plato principal? -no entendí del todo la analogía, sino hasta después.

El sentir sus manos frías en mi sexo me provocó un espasmo. Solté un largo gemido y arqueé mi espaldas sobre el sillón. Él dejó escapar una risita burlona.

-Nico, eres un niño.

-Percy, eres un pedófilo -me defendí, una vez que me soltó y pude recuperar el control.

Repentinamente sentí algo húmedo que me cubría la entrepierna, o parte de ella. Esta vez fue un espasmo más fuerte el que me atacó. Doblé hacia adelante la cabeza y vi cómo se encontraba jugueteando con su lengua en mi zona erógena. Un gran espasmo me atacaba cada que sentía su lengua contra mi piel, y mis gemidos ya inundaban la sala. Por un momento temí despertar a todos con mi ruido, pero al siguiente, la idea se borró de inmediato cuando sentí nuevamente su humedad.

Pero de repente paró, y se enderezó, con la sonrisa de deseo en los labios, limpiándolos con la lengua que me atendía.

-Nico, estoy a punto de... Hacer algo que no tiene vuelta atrás. ¿Estas listo? -me preguntó alzando las cejas.

Me sorprendió que dijera eso, en verdad. Creí mas bien que me tomaría salvajemente sin siquiera decir una palabra, a como es Percy de aventurero valiente. Pero se escuchaba tan seguro, caballero, y... Sensual.

-Hazlo! -chillé con un gemido.

Comenzó a remover sus pantalones lentamente, quizás para que yo disfrutara cada momento. Y así lo hice. Por último quitó su ropa interior... Y entonces pude ver por qué se rio de mí al quitarme la mía... Lo que se mostraba ahí es monumental. Y justo el apreciar semejante tamaño me hizo soltar un suspiro de admiración, quizás mezclado con algo de miedo.

-¿qué ocurre? -preguntó él, como si en verdad no supiera qué ocurre.

-¿es ese el "plato principal"? -apunté a su sexo excitado, con mis ojos como platos.

-¿te gusta? -preguntó travieso, alzando sus caderas.

No me dejó responder. Se acercó a mí de nuevo, totalmente desnudo, y comenzó a lamer, besar y morder mi cuello lenta y sensualmente. Sentí parte de su peso sobre mi. Unos gemidos salieron de mis labios sin permiso, a causa de su lengua en mi cuello, que me volvía loco, y su sexo rozando con el mío. Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto. Apenas pequeñas caricias, y los escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, al igual que con sus manos, que me enloquecían tocando mi abdomen, deteniéndose a rozar mis pezones. Me tomaba por la cintura, y se movía abriendo las piernas sobre mí para lograr bajar la cadera un poco más. Yo también abrí las mías. El sentirlo era exquisito.

Paró, y se incorporó nuevamente. Sin decirme nada, tomó mis piernas y las puso encima de las suyas, las de ambos abiertas hasta conseguir un ángulo favorable. Entonces lo sentí. Sentí la punta de su sexo monumental tocando mi entrada. Se concentraba mucho en mantenerse a cierta altura.

-Nico, estoy a punto de penetrarte... Y no voy a mentirte, esto te va a doler. ¿Estas listo?

Asentí tímidamente. En verdad me daba miedo lo que viniera a continuación, y sus palabras no me ayudaron precisamente a calmarme.

Bajó lentamente , doblándose hasta tener su rostro cerca del mío. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las entrelazó por encima de mi cabeza. Su boca se coló sin previo aviso, suavemente dentro de la mía, en un beso fogoso y sensual. Una distracción.

Entonces lo sentí venir. Empujaba suavemente sus caderas hacia delante, presionando su sexo contra mi virgen entrada, profanándola lentamente.

-A-aaah! Percy, nghhh!

No podía dejar de gemir y sollozar. ¡En verdad me dolía mucho! Y en ocasiones después me enteré de que se había saltado un paso importante: lubricarme... Ese bastardo...

Daba pequeños empujones para lograr introducirse lentamente en mí, y yo no podía parar de gritar y sollozar de dolor. Es como tratar de pasar un plátano macho (y valla macho) por el ojo de una aguja. La perfecta analogía.

-Oh, Nico... Estas tan estrecho...

-M-me duele mucho, en verdad... ah! Mhh!

Para cuando terminó de introducirse completamente en mí, me sentía destrozado por dentro. Un terrible dolor invadía todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis manos, sostenidas por las suyas, hasta la punta de mis pies, que abrazaban su espalda en un fuerte agarre.

Él parecía disfrutar todo cuanto veía, tan fresco y hermoso con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios. Yo, por mi parte, jadeaba profundamente y unas finas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas blancas.

-Lo siento, amor -esa era la primera vez que me llamaba así. -pronto dejará de doler, y te gustará -prometió. Limpió una de mis lágrimas con su dedo índice, deslizándolo con ternura.

Entonces decidió cambiar de posición. Suavemente me tomó por las caderas y me volteó de costado, aún dentro de mí. Cada movimiento me dolía horrores. Tomó la pierna que no estaba en contacto con el sillón, y la levantó suavemente, para un mejor ángulo.

Volví la cabeza hacia él y me encontré con una auténtica mirada de deseo. Me besó en los labios, reconfortándome.

Moviendo lentamente sus caderas de arriba para abajo, comenzó a embestirme. El tiempo se detuvo cuando sentí la fricción. Inhalé profundamente, respirando su esencia. La retuve ahí unos eternos instantes, y cuando la solté, un sonoro gemido salió de mis labios en forma de "0".

La intensa carga de sensaciones los mantuvo abiertos. Volví débilmente la mirada hacia él, quien había empezado a gemir más discretamente. Su rostro en ese instante se componía de unos lujuriosos ojos entrecerrados, un labio inferior mordido sensualmente, y la intensa expresión de placer que lo envolvía todo.

Oh Percy, hazme tuyo.

Adelante, atrás, lentamente el vaivén me volvía loco, pero quería más.

-Pe...Percy... ah!.. d...dame! -gemí haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por juntar las sílabas entre tanto placer. Escuché de su parte una risita, aunque no pude ver sus suaves labios curvarse en una sonrisa debido a mi posición, y mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de manejar aquel manojo de sensaciones que su entrepierna me proporcionaba.

Pronto las suaves embestidas se hicieron un movimiento ondulatorio de sus caderas, fuerte, constante y armonioso. Podía escuchar mis propios gemidos al compás, y los de Percy también, más graves y... varoniles.

Sentí sus suaves labios en mi mejilla, buscando mi boca. Cuando la encontró, me besó succionando mi labio superior. Yo en cambio presioné contra su inferior. ¿Cómo es que él podía relativamente mantener el control mientras yo me volvía loco? Mientras me penetraba con su "plato fuerte" y con su boca, yo gemía dentro de ésta última, deseando al instante que aumentara las sensaciones. Pero no es algo sencillo de pedir en ese estado.

-AHHHMMM! -moví un poco mis caderas contra las suyas, esperando que captara la indicación de acelerar.

Y así lo hizo. Esta vez pasó de la calma a la tempestad, dulce tempestad que me azotaba contra el reducido sillón, haciéndome gritar su nombre con tanto placer. Todo lo que aparecía en mi mente era eso, él. Alcanzó un punto dentro de mí que rompía cualquier esquema anterior; que sobrepasaba todo cada que su firme miembro lo golpeaba con fuerza, que me hacía gemir más que antes.

-¡Ah, ahhh Percy, ahí! -no quería que terminara nunca.

Una. Dos. Tres. Adelante. Atrás.

La última embestida con la máxima potencia llegó hasta el fondo. Le escuché gemir casi tan alto como yo lo hice. Y entonces sentí un cálido fluido que recorría mi entrada, y la misma sensación ocurrió en mi estómago. Percy derramó su semilla dentro de mí, y yo lo hice también, en aquel sillón de la sala.

Entonces volvimos a la realidad. Nosotros dos, unidos sobre un sillón, en la sala de Gerión, con los demás amigos de Percy dormidos en los cuartos cercanos, que me temía habrían escuchado todo, o la mayoría.

Percy seguía dentro de mí cuando me miró dulcemente con aquellos orbes verde esmeralda, tan preciosos. Me dedicó una sonrisa adorable, que acompañó con una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Salió lentamente de mí. Podía aun sentir su esencia en mi interior, y la propia sobre mí.

Bajé mi pierna, que había permanecido doblada al aire para proporcionar el conveniente ángulo, y Percy se echó nuevamente sobre mí. Entre besos y caricias, se volteó y me tomó con sus fuertes brazos, poniéndome encima de él.

En aquel cómodo torso desnudo me hice bolita, y pasé un dedo juguetón por su blanca piel.

-¿C...crees que... que hayan escuchado? -le miré juntando un poco mis cejas, fingiendo que aquello me preocupaba, y en cierto grado así era.

-Veremos por la mañana, no te preocupes amor. Todo esta bien mientras estemos juntos aquí -me calmó frotando su mano en mi hombro desnudo.

Me incorporé lentamente. Todo me dolía, cada músculo; especialmente cercano a la cadera. Le besé en los labios. Esta vez tomé la iniciativa e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad. Era delicioso sentirlo, sentir que era mío al fin.

-Percy, ¿me seguirás amando cuando esto termine? ¿cuando salgamos del laberinto y...? - pero el ojiverde no me dejó terminar. Interrumpió mi pregunta con un beso dulce.

-Siempre.

Música para mis oídos

-Hay que dormir ahora -tras decir esto, jaló la cobija que residía abandonada en el piso, y me la echó encima, cubriéndose él también. Sentí un cálido beso en mi frente -Dulces sueños, Nico

Ya nada importaba. Este no era otro sueño... ¿verdad?

Nao Bezariuz Venecciana Ler  
Regalo especial y exclusivo que pertenece a Kira-Ler  
Disfrútalo sorella 3


End file.
